The Spell Book in Teirm
by Kaito Tsubasa
Summary: Eragon took out the spell book. He placed his hands on the first page and rippes emitted from the book. Word became visible and Eragon sat there in amazement as he scanned the pages... Read and Review.
1. Return to Carvahall

Eragon

Chapter 1- Return to Carvahall

Eragon rode on Saphira, taking in all the sights and the fresh air of the morning air. It was only minutes before they would reach Carvahall. Eragon had waited for this moment for a long time. He couldn't wait to tell everyone everything that happened. As they drew near to the small town, Eragon told Saphira to land in the fields behind the wreckage that was their home. Once Saphira landed, he allowed her freedom to do as she wills, but to not show herself in public. _I'll try not to be seen, but be careful. People are still curious of why you left and how you survived for this long without much help. If anyone gets to suspicious tell me and we will meet here and run away._ Eragon smile at her and turned. As he walked into town, he ran towards Horst's house. He knocked on the door. He waited and then the door was opened by Elaine, Horst's wife.

"Oh dear God...Horst!" She gazed at Eragon as if he was the living dead. Horst rushed to Elaine's side, followed by Albriech and Baldor. All of their gazes fell on him like weights.

"Eragon...is that you?" Horst was still in shock. His eyes contained fear that Eragon had never seen in his eyes before. Albriech and Baldor both had their mouths wide open.

"It's me..." He tried to explain more, but he was interupted.

"Come in, come in! Baldor and Albriech, go call Roran now!" Albriech and Baldor leaped onto their horses and dashed off in a great gust of wind. Eragon entered their humble abode and followed Horst and Elaine into the dining room. They all sat down and Elaine brought tea.

"So, Eragon, tell us what happened. Why did you leave us without telling us why you were going? Why?" Horst's deep voice hardened as his eyes watered. He quickly blinked away the tears and looked straight into Eragon's eyes. Silence floated around the room. No one said anything for minutes on end. Eragon stared at the two and noticed that sadness in their eyes.

"I had to leave..." Eragon's eyes wandered away and then he stared down at his hands.

"Eragon, sweetie, we were all so worried. Couldn't you just leave one note telling where you were going?" Elaine spoke up for the first time. Her voice was soft and tears clouded her vision. Like her husband, she blinked away here tears. She sat patiently waiting for an answer.

"I couldn't. That would have left you and Horst in danger. I couldn't risk leaving any evidence of where I was going." Eragon's voice was also muffled.

"Eragon, now, tell us what happened." Horst's brow wrinkled as he concentrated on Eragon. He knew Eragon wouldn't say anything so he retaliated. "You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to but we just want to know what happened. You've been gone for a long time and now you come back. We hardly even recognize you. You changed so much."

Eragon wanted to tell someone all his troubles, but was unsure. He reached into the farthest reaches of his mind and contact with Saphira through their mental connection. _Saphira._ She didn't respond. _Saphira_. Once again there was no response. He stood up in a rush of fear. Did something happen to Saphira? Had she been discovered? He called over and over again. She didn't respond.

"Horst, Elaine, you know I want to tell you everything, but I can't risk it now." At that moment, the door swung open. Roran ran in and grabbed Eragon in his arms, hugging him.

"Eragon...wait...are you Eragon?"

"Roran..."

"Eragon! I missed you so much. Why'd you leave?"

"Sorry Roran, but I have to go." Eragon slipped out of his cousin's grip and ran out the door. Roran stood there dumbfounded. Albriech and Blador sped through the door way.

"Gosh, Roran. You never ran like that before...what changed?" Baldor was breathless and was panting loudly.

Eragon ran to where Saphira was. She wasn't there. Gone. Saphira was gone. She could have gone hunting. Anything was possible, but anything was also dangerous. He contacted Saphira again for reassurance. _Saphira. Where are you?_ he waited for a moment. Then he heard her faint voice.

_I'm farther out of the town. How did the meeting with Horst and his family go?_

_Not to well. They wanted to know what happened. I wanted to tell them, but wasn't sure so I tried to contact you. Once you didn't respond I began to panic so I ran out here._

_Don't worry Little One, I am fine. However, I think that we have been found out._

_What happened?_

_I was flying, in search of prey and I saw a small group of urgals. I saw that they were headed towards Carvahall. I swooped down and destroyed all but one. When I followed him, I found a large urgal settlement nearby. They must be planning to attack because we are here._

_No...we attracted danger. How can we make sure they don't come? Can we attack them and draw them away from Carvahall?_

_No, our powers aren't enough to defeat the army. We need help._

_Where can we get help. I don't know anyone strong enough...wait! What about the elves?_

_They could help us destroy them, but I fear that they will not help us._

_Arya will. Saphira, go and try to persuade Arya in bringing some help. I'll stay just in case they move too close to Carvahall._

_Se onr sverdar sitja hvass. _

_Eitha, Saphira, and be careful._

The dragon flew away elegently. As she left Eragon's site, he turned and hurried to Carvahall. He flew toward's Horst's house on the hill. Opened the door and ran in.

"Horst," Eragon was panting from the long sprint, "urgals are attacking Carvahall."

"Eragon, how did you get away?"

"I didn't...encounter...them...just saw...them...," he finally recovered from the major oxygen loss, "they have an encampment some where out of town. Half-way between here and Therinsford. Theres a gigantic army that's headed this way." Horst's face hardened. He whispered something to Elaine that Eragon couldn't make out. Horst then turned to Eragon.

"Eragon, go out, not too far though, and scout for the urgals. I'll rally up the others and we'll defend Carvahall. Now hurry, we don't have much time to prepare." Eragon raced out and stood at the foot of a hill where his house once stood. He stared out and waited. After about fifteen minutes, Eragon saw something glinting in the distance. It was the urgal's armor. Eragon turned and ran as fast as he could. He got to Horst's house and told Horst that the urgals where almost here. Horst left the house and a large number of people who were at Carvahall carried weapons such as pitchforks, clubs, knives, and anything that could kill. The army charged out into the didstance and met the urgals. They were out of city boundaries. Everyone readied.

"Attack!" Horst's cry rang through the Spine. It echoed and came back to him. Everyone charged at the urgals. Eragon ran forward with Zar'roc at his side and his bow strung to his back. As the battle began, Eragon prepared to battle.


	2. Battle for Carvahall

Eragon

Chapter 1:

Eragon goes to Carvahall, but an army of urgal hears of his arrival and decides to attack Carvahall. Saphira goes to Arya to get help from the elves. Eragon stays and warns Horst. As the small town accumulates its forces, the urgals advance. As they meet outside of Carvahall, the battle begins...

Chapter 2- The Battle for Carvahall

Eragon strung his bow and fired. He tried avoid using any magic because the villagers still were oblivious of Saphira and his skills as a dragon rider. He stood in the back and continously fired. Finally he ran out of arrows so he threw his bow and quiver onto the floor. He drew Zar'roc from his belt and charged into battle. Horst stared at Eragon with amazement. Everyone was surpirsed of how well Eragon was fighting. Blood spilled everywhere. To Eragon's right and left, men charged hopelessly towards the urgals. Behind him, archers launched their arrows semi-successfully at the urgals, who blocked with their large shields. Eragon cut down the urgals one by one. Suddenly, a scream rang through the air. Eragon turned around and discovered that Horst had been struck. The urgal swung its large club into Horst's side, causing him to collapse. Eragon lifted his hand and screamed.

"Boetq Istalri (RTB)!" The gedwey ignasia shined immensly. A giant fire immerged from his palm and destroyed all the urgals around Horst. Eragon rushed to his sides and helped Horst up.

"Eragon, what did you do? Did you use magic?" Horst seemed to recover from the blow quickly. Without waiting for an answer, he returned to battle. Blood spilled from cuts and wounds. Dead bodies lie on the ground, being trampled by feets. Eragon looked around. They were losing. The men began to withdraw slowly. They had to retreat or too many people were going to die. _Saphira hurry! The battle is not going well...we're losing!_

_I'm coming Little One._ True to her word, Saphira arrived just that moment. She swooped down and stomped on many urgals. Everyone had started to run away, but they still stood awestruck at the enormous creature. Eragon leaped onto her back and they lifted off the ground.

_Just on time Saphira. Did the elves agree to help?_

_Look for yourself, Little One._ Eragon looked down at the distant floor. Arya rode a horse and was screaming something in the ancient language. Behind was an army of elves.

_Saphira, let me down now. You can fight from the sky, i have to be with Horst and Arya._

_As you say, Little One._ She dropped Eragon in an area cleared by her fire. Eragon ran into battled beside Arya and Horst. With the arrival of the elves, the men began to push forward and drive the urgals from Carvahall. Slowly, one by one the urgals were slayed. In one final blow, all the archers fired their last arrows and emptied their quivers. All the elves, including Eragon, used magic. And any other attacked with anything they could use. Every single urgal had been slayed. Cheers were echoing throughout Carvahall, Therinsford, and the Spine. Eragon looked at Arya and thanked her for all her help.

"Eragon... good bye." She and all the other elves then retreated back into Du Weldenvarden, the forest of their home. Horst walked up to Eragon.

"Eragon, why did the elves bother helping us?" Horst stared at Eragon, half expecting Eragon to know the answer.

_Tell him, Little One, he cared for your family and has cared for you. He has helped you and you have helped him. The least you can do is tell him._

_Saphira, are you sure? It could put him danger._

_Yes it could, but he deserves the right to know._

_Okay then Saphira, wait by our old home, I'll be by soon._ Eragon took Horst to Saphira and introduced him. They talked and explained everything that had happened from the time he left to now. Horst listened without interruptions. Of course Eragon left things out such as the specific use of magic, his training that is to be held in Ellesmera, and most of all, the Varden. Once Eragon was done, Horst sat there, thinking.

"So, Eragon, you had quite an adventure didn't you? I'm guessing that you'll leave again?" His voice softened and his expressions calmed.

"Yea, I have to tend to some business. Tell everyone I said good bye. It might be a while before I return." Eragon mounted on Saphira and prepared to leave.

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"Eragon, good luck." Eragon smiled and Saphira flew away. He knew he couldn't stay. He'd attract more trouble for everyone. He had to go somewhere that would be safe. It has to be fortified just in case more urgals were attracted to attack. Also, he couldn't return to the Varden, at least not yet. His training wouldn't start for a while. The only place that came to mind was...Teirm. He could go there and visit Joed or Solembum and Angela. As they flew over the mountains, the sn began to set. Eragon decided to stop away from the city. Saphira was free to do whatever she wanted so long as she was't see or didn't leave the area of their communication. Eragon walked to the city gates.

"Who goes there?" This guard seemed to be the same one from last time.

"It is I, Evan, I arrived here a while back with my uncle."

"Where is he now, boy?"

"He passed away quite a while ago..." Eragon's voice began to trail off. He thought of how Brom saved his life, of how Brom taught him, of how Brom was like a father to him. Eragon thought of diamond tomb and how peaceful Brom looked.

"Oh, well, come on in then." The gates opened and Eragon entered the old city. He went straight to Angela's shop and entered.

_Solembum? Are you there?_

_It's not like I would be anywhere else at this time of hour._

_Oh. Is Angela here?_

_Yes._

_Where is she?_

_Behind you._ Eragon turned around with surprise to see the witch.

"Oh, its you Eragon. Why I haven't seen you since that incident at Farthen Dur. How's your back?"

"Fine, thanks." Eragon winced as he thought of the large scar on his back from slaying the shade, Durza.

"So, do you have a place to stay?"

"No. Not really. I just got into town."

"Oh, then you can stay here. With me and Solembum, but mostly Solembem." Eragon was confused about the last bit of information. Apparently, Angela noticed this and immediately answered his unasked question.

"I don't really stay here. I wander around alot."

"Oh." Angela showed him where he could sleep. She brought him supper and left after he thanked her. He thought of how long he was going to stay.

_Saphira? Are you awake?_

_Yes Little One. What is it that you need?_

_I'm staying with Angela and Solembum. How long do you think we should stay?_

_Maybe a couple days. Then we could go back to Farthen Dur._

_Alright then. We'll leave in two days time. Good night Saphira._

_Good night Little One._ As the night drifted. The two fell asleep. As they slept through the night, they pondered of their future encounters. Once they got to Farthen Dur, they would be safe at last.

Boetq Istalri!- Broad Fire!


	3. The Spell Book in Teirm

Eragon

Chapter 2:-

The battle for Carvahall begins. The people of Carvahall do their best to hold off the urgals. Slowly, they begin to lose the battle. Suddenly at the last momen, the elves come with Saphira. With the new help, the people of Carvahall pushed the urgals from their homes and finally destroy the last remaining urgal.

* * *

Chapter 3- The Spell Book in Teirm

As Eragon rose to the morning air, he walked through town. He walked around looking at the once familiar streets. He thought that he might go and visit Joed. As he headed towards the home of a friend's friend he heard something. Two men were standing in a corner talking to each other. Eragon leaned against a wall and listened.

"How should I know about things such as that?"

"Well, everyone is talking about it. The poor, the rich, the crippled, the whole. There's not one person in Teirm that's not looking for the spell book." The man was giddy was excitement. He was shaking from head to toe.

"How can we find this alleged spell book?" The second man began to become as excited as his friend.

"Well, many people believe that they can search in libraries or archives that contain books. Some think that it'll fall on a certain person at random. However, me, I think that it was shipped here by someone, and that the person that received it is still here in Teirm. News spread quickly for this large town, yet many rumors are also made along the way." Hearing this, Eragon ran to Joed's house. He knocked on the door. He heard a rustling from behind the door and it slid open.

"Eragon! It has been a long time. How goes your journey? There are many questions I would like to ask you. Come in! Come in!" Joed signaled for Eragon to enter. He passed through the door and sat down in a wooden chair that surrounded the table.

"Eragon, how can I help you?" Eragon explained what had happened after he left Teirm last time. Joed sat and absorbed every word. Eragon left out all the unnecessary details, like always. After he was finished, he added in the spell book. Joed leaned back and stroked and imaginary beard.

"Well, Eragon, I might have what you want, but it's not as simple as you think. Here, let me show you." Joed stood up and took a book from the shelf. He gave it to Eragon. As Eragon opened it's covers, he realized something. All the pages were blank. Eragon sat there, turning each page. Also discovering that each page was blank. Not a single trace of anything were in the book's pages.

"The only way to be able to read its pages is to magic. The magic must be of pure of heart. All the spells in that book are said to be extremely powerful and takes up a lot of energy. Also, if it were to be able to possessed by one of unpure heart, its pages will automatically return to being blank." Eragon stared at its pages and placed his hand on it. Ripples flowed over the pages. Slowly, the words of the page began to reveal themselves. Joed stood behind Eragon. He expected Eragon to do that.

"Eragon, since you can reveal the pages, and because I have no use for it, I would like you to have that book."

"Really? But isn't this extremely valuable?"

"Yes, but I have absolutely no use for it. You should take it. Also, when you leave town, make sure no one knows that you have it. If anyone knows that you have it, they hunt you down to get it from you." Eragon nodded and stood up.

"Eragon, I don't mind if you stay a while."

"No, it's okay. I need to leave soon anyways. I'll leave early in the morning to make sure no one knows I have the book."

"Good. Bye Eragon." Eragon left and contacted Saphira.

_Saphira, you'll never guess what I just got._

_What?_

_A spell book from Joed. It's supposed to be extremely powerful. SInce I have it, we have to leave in the morning._

_As you say Little One. However, are you able to read the text in it?_

_Yea, and if I don't Arya and Orik can always help. How long do you think it will take to get to Farthen Dur?_

_If you only fly on me, it might take a week._

_Good. Good night Saphira._

_Good night LIttle One._ Eragon went to sleep once again. As the sun rose in the morning, Eragon left. He headed towards Saphira's hiding place and leaped onto her back. As they soared throught the sky, the had small conversations. As night began to fall, they landed by Leona Lake. As they made camp, Eragon prepared their dinner. As Saphira lied down to sleep, Eragon took out the spell book. He placed his hands on the first page and rippes emitted from the book. Word became visible and Eragon sat there in amazement as he scanned the pages.

One page in particular caught his attention. The page was mainly about being able to bend the elements of nature to one's will. To bend fire was _Brizaltor_. To bend water was _Adurlan_. To bend air and wind was _Durgaz_. To bend the earth was _Delosma_. And to bend light was _Goztena_. Eragon sat their reading and rereading the pages. Finally he fell asleep and dozed off into a world of dreams...

* * *

_Brizaltor, Adurlan, Durgaz, Delosma, and Goztena_ are of my own creation. These are the ones that I have created on my own. 


End file.
